Lenora
Lenora is Gym Leader of Nacrene City in the Unova region. She is a -type leader. She rewards the player character with the Basic Badge if they defeat her. Lenora first appeared in Pokémon Black and White. Lenora goes to visit Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia in Undella Town. In Unova, Lenora is the second Gym Leader to be battled. Appearance Lenora is a tall woman with black skin, teal hair and blue eyes. Lenora wears a striped headband, with a white shirt with a white ribbon on her neck, as well as orange flats, teal pants and a khaki apron with orange pockets. Lenora also wears a red lipstick on. Personality Lenora is a very strong and capable middle-aged woman. She is the type to keep her word on things, judging by her relationship with her husband. Lenora prefers to be the assertive one between them. As seen by her study, she is quite organized and neat. Biography Games Black and White In Black and White, she's an expert on bones and fossils, which make her an authority on the museum along her husband. After being defeated she appears along the other Gym Leaders to battle Team Plasma's Seven Sages. Black 2 and White 2 In Black 2 and White 2, she is no longer a Gym Leader and is instead the director of the museum. When the player visits the museum, Lenora offers one of two Fossils to bring back as a living Pokémon. If Memory Link is used, it is shown in a flashback that Lenora is visited at her studio by Burgh who is intrigued about bones due to Bug Pokémon having exoskeleton instead. Lenora mentions how she took a liking to bones as during her childhood, her father used to bring many bones, which sparked her curiosity and interest. Eventually Clay barges in with a fossil for Lenora to evaluate. Unfortunately for Clay who expected to sell it at a high price, the fossil was quite common, however with a rather unusual soil. This brings newfound hope for Clay to keep digging on his tunnel. Burgh questions Clay about what he thinks on bones. Clay replies that bones are what's left when one passes away. The three are seen satisfied with the many opinions on the subject. Manga Anime Lenora appeared when she was helping Ash and the gang solve the mystery of the Yamask mask at the museum during the end of the episode reuniting Yamask with its mask. Ash then challenges her to a Gym battle. But in the end he loses to Lenora's Lillipup. Ash Ketchum has a rematch with Lenora. Lenora's Lillipup has evolved into Herdier (off screen), it is the first Pokémon she sent out in the rematch. Despite Ash losing to Lillipup (Herdier's pre-evolved form) he manages to defeat Lenora in the rematch. Generations Sprites LenoraBWsprite.png|Lenora's battle sprite in Black & White VSLenora.png|Lenora's VS. sprite in Black & White LenoraBWsprite.gif|Lenora's battle sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Black and White Black 2 and White 2 Normal-type Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Unova Gym Leader Tournament= Trivia *Lenora's Japanese Leader title is ナチュアル　ボーン　ママ / Nachuaru Boun Mama. "Natural Born Mama." ''Her American title is ''"An Archaeologist With Backbone." *In the Japanese version of the games, Lenora's Gym was filled with cooking quizzes. In the American version, it was instead changed to mainly Pokémon-related trivia. *Although many at first believed Lenora to be a chef on account of her apron, it was later discovered that she wears it to dust Pokémon fossils. *Lenora's name seems to be based on the type of Pokémon she uses, Normal. *Lenora is one of three gym leaders that are proven to be married. The others are Chuck (in G/S/C and HG/SS) and Norman (who is May's dad in the anime and the main characters in the R/S/E/OR/AS games). *The Aloe (Lenora's Japanese name) Flower is native to Africa. *Lenora has two official artworks. The English version of the anime was reanimated to match Lenora's second artwork. Gallery Black White Aloe.png|Lenora's original Artwork Category:Generation V characters Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Unova